I Got Me Some Muffins
by blacksignature
Summary: Sora likes muffins, Axel can't stand to lose, and Sephiroth breeds perfect children...yes. Rated M for sexual themes and naughty language oh my! AkuRoku Main, RikuSora, Zemyx etc etc you get the gist :
1. Corsets and Muffins

Summary: Sora likes muffins, Axel can't stand to lose, and Sephiroth breeds perfect children...yes. Rated M for sexual themes and naughty language oh my! AkuRoku Main, RikuSora, Zemyx etc etc you get the gist :

Chapter 1: Corsets & Muffin's

"Hey guys!" Sora sat himself down amongst the others, Riku tagging along morosely behind him. "Hey Sora, any luck with the shops?" Roxas looked up from his snug settlement he had made on Axel's chest. "Do we have to answer that question?" Riku gave Roxas a painful look, stopping all questions from being asked, everyone present painfully aware of Sora's shopping habits.

Axel got up, slowly sliding Roxas away from him, earning an audible whimper from the blonde. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled, "Don't worry Rox, I'll be back in a sec, just getting the next round of drinks." He strode off, soon disappearing into the flock of people with Roxas staring wistfully after him.

Sora looked across to the small sofa opposite him to see a very ticked off Zexion trying to explain his summer school work to Demyx, who seemed to be pretty darn confused at all of the numbers and coding.

"So Sora," Roxas started "what was so bad about shopping that made Riku snap so quickly?" Sora stopped being nosey and turned to Roxas.

"Oh! nothing really, I guess Riku was just a bit embarrassed because I managed to get him to try on this really cute corset in that lingerie store, I don't know why he gets so defensive about those kind of things, even though he looked REALLY good in it."

Riku's eyes widened in horror as he looked over from his seat next to Zexion, 'SORA! I thought I said to _never_ mention that again! Ever!' Roxas and Sora laughed hysterically, Roxas managing to gasp out, 'Yeah I see what you mean about defensive!'.

Riku turned away from Sora, fully prepared to go into a good week long sulking session. Sora smiled, already well aware of the warning signs, and leaned over the table to place a small kiss on his cheek, followed by a typical Sora Puppy Look. 'Sora…' Riku melted under the look and resignedly settled back into chatting to the two of them.

'Hey you losers come help me carry all this!' Axel was slowly attempting to fight his way through the crowd to their table, arms laden with all sorts of goodies. 'Coming, coming relax', as Roxas jumped up to help his boyfriend Sora's eyes widened at the sight of steaming hot chocolate and blueberry muffins, while Riku slowly edged away, fearing the impending monster that was Sora high on sugar.

Demyx reached out to grab one of the blueberry muffins that was now placed on the coffee table but wasn't so lucky seeing as Sora was basically a walking, living hoover. "Hey! I was going to eat that!" Demyx pouted and folded his arms, watching as the brunette consumed the sugary treat. "Thorry!" Random pieces of fruit and crumbs sprayed all over the table when Sora opened his mouth and Riku dropped his head on the table in shame and disgust, 'Why me?'

'Hey Sora, save some space man, you gotta leave room for the gig!' Axel whined snatching the rest of the mauled muffins away from Sora, handing them out to those who hadn't been fast enough to grab one before Sora pounced.

'Yeah!' said Demyx bouncing excitedly on his seat 'It's gonna be awesome! Wait until you see Axel and Roxas's act, its so steamy its practically sex on stage.' Riku looked slightly sick at this comparison, having almost walked in on the two of them too many times to count.

Zexion looked up from coding for a second, 'Your act is really cute- I mean great too Dem.' He blushed softly and ducked his head again, resuming his work. Demyx smiled happily, 'Thanks! I hope you guys all like it too. Speaking of which Hexius still isn't here yet…I wonder where she's gotten to, she's missing out on some bitchin' hot chocolate.'

An audible crash and clutter was heard as the café door sprung open, letting in a cluttering mess in the form of Hexius.

"OH MY GOD, SORRY GUYS," she screamed, waddling over to the coffee table with her bass guitar "but there's a new comic book store opened on the way here, did you know they sell yaoi?!"

She pulled a chair over from a random table, earning a glare from the waitress who was cleaning. "WHAT? Well then, you are gonna have to show me this comic store very soon dear." Axel took a sip of his coffee in conclusion and put his arm around his pretty miffed looking boyfriend. "No worries babe, you're still my number one…and we can always read them together" He whispered seductively in his ear and winked at Roxas, making the blonde blush a little.

Demyx shifted a little so Hexius could squeeze in her chair between him and Roxas, after which she promptly threw her arms around him, 'DEMMY, how have you been slutface?'. Axel stared, 'I seriously will never understand the way they show affection…'

'Fantastic hoe bag.' said Demyx grinning happily. 'What an appropriate nickname.' remarked Riku dryly from across the table. "And what exactly is that meant to mean, mister sexually deprived?!" Demyx was in a fit of hysterical laughter at the honesty of his friend, noone could deny it really.

"Well, he does have a point Hex, you are pretty slutty." Axel drawled casually as he resumed his coffee sipping. "Ha! Rich coming from you!" she replied, sticking out her tongue in a childish manner. "Oh really foo?" He gave her an over exaggerated glare. _"_Really_."_ she mirrored his act.

Roxas flinched as Axel reached over him to flick Hex in the cheek. She just stared at him blankly "Oh no you did not." Axel grinned and folded his arms, sticking out his tongue "Oh chyeah I did betch." He felt the force of the back of her hand on his nose at this point, this was the declaration of a war. Demyx jumped up and down grinning "Yay bitchfight! Who will win?!"

When the slapping turned laughter fight ended Hexius calmly said "Hey Roxas, I'm a slut, so let's go make out." She grabbed the shorter boys arm and stood up, Roxas just staring blankly at her shocked. "Oh no, that there is MY ground, you hear?", with this Axel grabbed Roxas himself and dragged him possessively to the small toilet room at the back of the café. Demyx watched and slowly turned back to the group, "Well, that's that over, who wants cake?"

Riku stared jealously after the couple, wishing Sora was just as eager. He could swear the kid barely even knew what happened when two guys made love. He sighed wistfully and turned back to the others. ' Heeeeeyyy what are Axel and Roxas doing in there?' asked Sora with wide, innocent eyes (yes, he definitely doesn't know exactly what happens).

'Ummm..' said Demyx eloquently, Hex came to the rescue, 'They're playing football on the DS Sora!'. 'Ooooohh! Which do you think is the goalie?' Riku instantly started choking on his muffin at Sora's obliviousness, earning him a good whack with Zexion's computer. 'Well Sora, I always sort of pictured Axel to be a goalie.' said Zexion smirking.

'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH AXELLLL' came drifting out of the bathroom, earning the door a shocked and mortified look from the waitress. Hexius sniggered to herself, 'Looks like Axel just scored guys.' Riku hid his face in his hands, wondering why he had not only picked a complete tard for a boyfriend but the worlds most embarrassing morons as friends too. He just couldn't win really.

The waitress had bravely ventured over to the bathroom and was banging on the door, asking them politely to 'Shut the hell up! Your disturbing the customers!' A few moments later a very smug looking Axel and dishevelled, furiously red Roxas came slinking out of the bathroom and rejoined the table under the watchful glare of the waitress. Axel, satisfied with asserting his exclusive Roxas Rights, turned to Hexius and said happily, 'I bet he wouldn't scream YOUR name like that betch.' 'Well done for scoring Axel!' piped up Sora, holding up his hand for a high five. Axel tentatively high fived him, too shocked for words at Sora seeming to understand what had happened. 'We used to play that game all the time in middle school didn't we!? You were a reaalllly good goalie back then.' chirped Sora.

Axel stared.

Riku finally deemed it time to break it to Sora and dragged him off to a nearby booth dreading the upcoming talk. Demyx watched with interest, ' Poor Riku, do you reckon he'll ever get laid with a kid like that as a boyfriend?' … 'No way in hell.'

A few spoon flicking fights and laughing fits later brought the return of Riku and his now baffled looking little brunette trailing behind him. They sat down. "Ah, so the young one has been educated?" Hexius grinned slyly at Riku. "I guess you could say that..." He rubbed his temples stressfully and sighed. "But, if you do it in the BACK end, how does that feel any good?" Sora was asking questions, noone was answering. Instead he was just attacked with laughter and vacant stares from the group.

"Ah Rox, I'm so damn happy you are a tart instead of a tard." Axel ruffled Roxas' golden locks sending him into a meltdown of embarrassment. "Aw, Roxy baby you're embarrassed about it? I'm deeply hurt!" Axel put a hand to his chest and pouted. Roxas just hit his shoulder playfully and smirked at his melodramatic lover, secretly thinking to himself how gorgeous Axel looked when he pouted. Sexy bastard.

Demyx looked around at the happiness surrounding him when his eyes fell upon someone not so animated, Hexius also noticed Zexion's lack of involvement and plopped herself down beside him, placing an arm casually round his shoulder "ZEXIONNN!! SMILE! It doesn't hurt! Honest." She grinned at him and he very slightly smiled back at her lazily, as though it took him a lot of effort. "There." he said, keeping up his smile. "Good boy, we all love you really Zexy!" She hugged him more and invited Demyx over to join (considering the other, um, couples were occupied...) and put her free arm over his shoulder too. "Ah yay for hugging." She sighed happily. "Say, Zexion you told Demyx about your deep, burning, passionate dreams abou-" she stopped at this point when she received a stabbing glare from the small boy "..about that girl down the street! Yeah! Crazy things. Pfft."

"HOLY CRAP! Hex, you look like a pimp!" Axel screamed, almost grabbing the attention of the bitch waitress from hell, almost. Sora was about to ask many questions on the term "pimp" but Riku cupped his mouth before any words could escape. "Yeah! 'course she is! I'm her biggest seller honey!" Demyx pouted in a model-like way and hugged Hex tightly, making her choke and spurt her ice drink all over her face. Demyx licked it, confusing Axel again. "Nope, never will understand their way of showing affection. Not a chance." He shook his head and resumed drinking his fourth coffee.

Riku checked his watch, 'Hey guys we're starting to push it for time if we wanna get ready in time, the gig's at 8 and you know Sora's like a girl with getting ready.' 'Agreed' said Axel rolling his eyes, 'Roxy here is exactly the same, he won't leave the house till his eyeliner-' 'GUYLINER' '…fine _guy liner _is perfect.'

They all pushed back their chairs and wandered towards the exit, leaving behind a much relieved waitress in their wake.

A/N: Welll!! first chapter 8D. Me and a friend got bored so decided to make a little fic, which is turning out longer than expected...Oo but ho hum! Because of this you can probably notice the difference in speech marks but bleh i cant be bothered changing that, it's TINY Reviews WELCOME 8D!!


	2. That Perfect Shine

Summary:Sora likes muffins, Axel can't stand to lose, and Sephiroth breeds perfect children...yes. Rated M for sexual themes and naughty language oh my! AkuRoku Main, RikuSora, Zemyx etc etc you get the gist :

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I have tried, I don't own these amazing guys. Except for Hex, who is in a way myself xD and not a guy xD shuts up

Chapter 2: That 'Perfect Shine'

'AXEL GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MUM'S UNDERWEAR DRAWER!' Axel hurriedly dropped the stockings and ran for it, 'Sorry man! I just thought some stockings would look hot on Roxas!' 'Well it's not my fault you're too dam lazy to get a job and buy some. OUT. NOW.'

Sulkingly, Axel went back into the room where they were all getting ready. Sora was hopping around trying to get into his jeans and promptly fell over at his surprise at Axel's sudden appearance. Zexion sitting in a corner, utterly absorbed in putting on his makeup, unaware of Demyx staring at him from Riku's bed, wishing it his mouth over his smooth lips instead of the lip gloss. Riku came back into the room carrying a pair of jeans for Roxas, discreetly nicked out of his mothers closet. He threw them at Roxas 'Here ya go, make sure nothing happens to them or my mum will kill me'. He stared pointedly at Axel before turning away.

'Um…Sora why are you lying on the floor?'

"If I lay down then it means my body energy can spread out all over, so I'm EXTRA energetic for dancing!"

'In other words, he got scared by Axel and fell on his face.' remarked Zexion. 'Why is it always Axel?' Riku asked despairingly, rolling his eyes. 'Well okay Sora, I need you to be extra energetic in the other room" Everyone looked at Riku, wonder on their faces, gawping like they had never heard an innuendo before, "To get CHANGED! Dressed! For the concert? Screw it, I give up" He trudged out of the room, defeated.

Half an hour after Roxas had followed Riku off to get changed he re-entered the busy room, clad in a white long-sleeved shirt and black fitted trousers. Axel stared at the blonde as he walked through the door. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Axel, grinning. "'Sup? Do you like my outfit?" "OHMIGAWDYESFUCKYUM" Axel virtually pushed Roxas over and began kissing him fiercely, Roxas just relaxed into the kiss smiling to himself, all the while knowing he was being stared at.

Zexion had now finished his make-up and wiggled his lips together for a perfect shine (;D) Demyx was still craving Zexion's lips against his, in a daze.

When everyone was finally ready (Yes, Sora got up.) Riku led the way to the small campervan parked in his driveway. "Right guys, get all your instruments and gear in the back, Sora you're in the front with me I don't want you falling out the back door or something." He gestured Sora towards the front passenger seat. Noticing the insulted look on the brunettes face Riku leant down and gently planted a small kiss onto his nose, smiling softly. Sora loved moments like these, it wasn't very often that Riku showed "public displays of affection" he couldn't help but chortle happily to himself.

"Right, everyone ready?" Riku looked through to the back of the van, receiving thumbs up from everyone. "Okay let's go!"

Riku had been driving for around 30 minutes now, only an hour drive to go until they reached the venue for their gig, All of a sudden the van began to jutter. "What the fuck?!" was audible from non other than Axel in the back of the van, "Oh my god I actually just broke a nail man!" Riku pulled over at the side of the country road.

Sora looked over at Riku with a concerned look on his face "Ri, what's happened, are we going to get there in time?" Riku turned to look at Sora as he exited the van, "Don't worry, I'm sure it was just a bump in the road or something."

He walked round to the back of the van and to his dismay noticed that both of the back tires were flat. "Shit." He mumbled to himself and ran a hand through his silver hair. He returned to the inside of the van and informed everyone of the situation. "Okay guys, I'm afraid we aren't going to be gigging tonight, there's a problem with the van." He was actually nervous, there is no calming an angered Axel, and he didn't want to die in a fiery rage.

"Aw, man, that's fucked up why not?!" Hmm, not too angry. "Well, both the back tires are screwed and there isn't any spares in here. It's too late to call a service, and everyone's parents are out right now, so I guess we're camping tonight." He chuckled nervously and smiled slightly, trying to raise hopes as much as he could.

"BUT RIKU!"

Oh no. Sora.

"What if the sasquatch comes and ATTACKS us?! Or what if batman comes and bites me and I turn into a vampire and oh my God..." Riku couldn't help but burst into laughter at his boyfriends crazy concerns over non-existent situations, to calm him down he just ruffled his hair "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you from ALL the wonders of earth."

Demyx grinned and raised his voice cheerfully "C'mon it can't be too bad can it? I mean maybe we aint gigging but we are all together, we can make the most of it, right?" Axel just stared pathetically at him, distraught,

"But...without my straighteners I won't be pretty! how will I survive? Rox knows, I ain't pretty WITHOUT MY STRAIGHTENERS!"

He hid his face in his palms, Roxas comforted him by patting him on the back, shaking his head with confusion.

"Ax, don't worry, I don't have any hair gel, we can fail at hairstyles together."

Roxas was proud of himself, he thought of something to consolidate for Axel's pain. "OH MY GOD! That's right! I don't have hair gel either, now my hair won't be spiky OR straight. Why. Why the fuck." Axel may as well have jumped off a bridge and died at this point, and he seemed well on his way towards it. Roxas tried to think of something to cheer his redhead up, but he didn't want to embarrass anyone. "Um...you have...me?" he whispered in Axel's ear and kissed his neck ever-so-gently. Axel shivered and whimpered quietly, he just shrugged and resumed his beauty depression.

"Wow Axel. You just shrugged off an act of sexualness from a cute blonde. You really ARE down." Demyx giggled to himself and picked up his acoustic guitar, randomly picking at the strings calmly.

Sora and Riku had ventured away from the van for some fresh air, the van had become pretty stuffy after a while. There was a loud ringing coming from Riku's pocket and he answered his phone quickly. "Hello?"

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU?" it was Hex.

"Oh...um I'm so sorry by the way but our van broke down so we can't make it tonight...I guess you got there alright?"

"Yeah Nam gave me a lift...It's fine Riku I'll just speak to the manager and it should all be A-Okay. Have fun in your van!" She hung up, just like that

"Who was that, Ri?" Sora looked up at Riku innocently "It was Hex, she's fine with it all". He gave Sora a reassuring smile.

They reached a woodland area and decided to make a small fire to sit beside for a little while, they did have a whole night after all. "Sora! Jesus Christ don't put your hand in the fire!" Riku grabbed Sora away from the flames. "Haha. Don't be stupid Riku, i wasn't really going to i was putting some twigs in there!" Riku was insulted at the 'stupid' remark but he let it go. They sat down on their jackets next to the fire and silence fell around them.

Riku felt so happy at this moment, just the fire's soft glow sweeping across Sora's features made him realise just how perfect his boyfriend really was, despite his special moments. He shifted closer to the brunette and wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. Sora showed his acceptance by snuggling his face into Riku's chest and purring contentedly. They both sat like that for a few minutes in silence, just looking up at the night sky above them.

"Sora..." Riku whispered out, almost not being able to speak. "What is it Ri?" Sora slid his hand onto Riku's stomach, obviously unaware of the effect it had made on the said silver haired boy. "Sora...I love you." Wow. He really meant it too. He never thought that, being the serious guy he had always been, he would ever be able to admit something like this but he really did love the boy. "What?" Sora sounded quite confused and slowly raised himself up to as close to eye level he could get while staying in Riku's embrace. "I said I love you Sora...just...don't make a big deal of it." Riku looked away, trying to hide the faint blush that crawled over his cheeks." Aww Riku you're so adorable do you know that?" Sora wrapped both of his arms around Riku tightly and giggled, in Riku's opinion, very cutely. "Adorable? Wow Sora you updated your vocabulary!" he smirked, putting an instant pout on Sora's face. This was the last straw for Riku. "I think..." He leaned closer to Sora, "...that you are adorable too, So." Sora's eyes were hazy and he couldn't keep them from Riku's aquamarine pair that were locked onto him. "I-I think.." Sora whispered "That I love you too Riku." With that the tiny gap between the two boys was filled as Riku kissed Sora gently on the lips, smiling softly, never wanting to let him go.

Back at the van there was plenty of drama between Axel and Roxas. "Axel...NO! THAT DOESNT GO THERE! Ah, no further over. Yeah." The redhead just glared at Roxas, "Let me do it my way Roxy, you wont like me when I'm mean!" He smirked and placed the connect four piece into the slot, watching it fall and claiming victory against Demyx and Zexion for the fifth time in a row. "HA! TAKE THAT! Wow you really do suck don't you Dem? As for you Zexion, wow, haha you aint so smart after all! Man this should be called connect FIVE! Five in a row! Oh yeah!" Roxas hid his face in his palms, shamed by the over competitiveness of his older boyfriend and bad jokes.

"AXEL! Calm. Down." Roxas gritted through his teeth as he tried to restrain the power hungry Axel that was victory dancing too enthusiastically. "Aw Rox, you're no fun. Fine, let's go and fuck somewhere, that can be my reward!" "Ax, no! Jesus, just calm down. Here." Roxas leaned up and pulled Axel close to him, biting his cheek "Oooh. Kinky Roxas. I like!" Axel grinned and nipped the blondes lower lip gently, "I'll calm down if I can get me some more of that later on." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, Roxas simply giggled and shrugged, happy that Axel was finally calm (for Axel anyway) again.

"Aw Zex, I'm sorry, I couldn't refuse a game of connect four!" Zexion looked at Demyx and smiled softly "It's fine Demyx, I probably won't be very good at guitar anyway I guess." He slouched down in the corner and examined his nails, trying to occupy his mind with something other than Demyx.

Demyx crawled over to Zexion, holding his acoustic in one hand, and sat next to the shorter boy. "Nah, no worries hun, I'll teach you" he smiled, as always, and placed the guitar in Zexion's hands, holding them to guide his fingers along the frets. Luckily, for Zexion, Demyx couldn't see the fierce blush that had found it's way onto his face. Axel and Roxas decided to go into the front seats so they could be alone, they figured out how to put up the separation between the front seats and the back of the van, which was another one of Axel's achievements that Roxas would never hear the end of.

Zexion gulped nervously as his hands were guided along the frets of the guitar. He was now with Demyx. Alone. "And that's how you play 'Dance, Dance'!" Demyx said matter-of-factly with a smile on his face. "Cool" Zexion said, smiling himself. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to some Sudoku or something Zex, don't wanna bore ya with guitar too much!" Zexion tightened his grip on Demyx's hand and looked up at him "No...I mean...stay? I want to learn another song, if that's okay?" Oh god, he was chancing this right now. Demyx simply grinned and sat down again "If I didn't know any better Zex, I'd think you just wanted my attention!" Demyx claimed in a sing-song tone, mocking the smaller boy who was sat in front of him. Zexion's eyes widened, damn, he had been found out. "Um..." Demyx giggled "Don't stress Zex, I'm only kidding darling" he moved to Zexion's ear and whispered, "Or is it true?" he giggled again playfully. and held Zexion's hands in his own, keen to teach him another song, unknowing of just how badly Zexion really did want that attention after all.

Zexion was assuming that at least another hour had passed while he got his guitar lesson from Demyx, It was probably one of the longest and best spent hours of his life. "Wow Zex, you're pretty darn good at this, maybe you should play guitar for me, heh." Demyx, to Zexion's dismay, let go of Zexion's hands and stretched revealing a snippet of his toned stomach. Zexion had to look away in fear of breaking. "What'cha wanna do now? I mean Riku 'n' Sora are off fighting batman, Roxas and Axel are...alone..." Demyx gestured towards the parting in the van, "So yeah, we have all the time in the world!" Zexion smiled and said softly "Night actually..." Demyx smiled back at him "Yeah, long enough to get bored without something to do though." He shrugged and laid down on the floor of the van, almost taking up the whole width of it with his long sprawling figure. Zexion just watched but decided to be brave and laid down slowly next to the sandy blonde, nervously taking a breath before saying, "Demyx? I have something to tell you..."

Axel and Roxas were smiling contentedly as they looked out of the windscreen at the winters night. "Axel?" Roxas turned to look at said redhead "hmm?" came the soft reply. "Do you know if there's any heating or something in here? I'm so cold" Axel inspected Roxas and could see the small amount of condensation cloud coming from his mouth when he spoke. Axel wasn't used to feeling the cold, he never really had felt it before. "Hm...sorry Rox i don't think that there is, unless we turn the engine on but Riku fucking took the keys, like the smart kid he is!" Axel gave a sarcastic grin and Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "Here." Axel pulled Roxas over to his seat so that he was sitting on his lap, earning a small yelp from the younger boy. "Warm now?" Axel cooed. "Y-yeah i am, thanks" Roxas' voice was trembling slightly, he didn't know if it was from the cold or just the shock of what just happened.

Axel had his arms wrapped tightly around Roxas, as though he was going to run away from him. He rested his chin in the ruffled blonde hair beneath him, his eyes closed in content. "Thanks, Axel." Roxas said quietly, holding the redheads hands that were wrapped around him. "For what Roxy?" Roxas just smiled at this and kissed one of axels hands gently "Being you." Axel hummed soothingly and nuzzled Roxas' neck affectionately, smiling. "You're welcome babe."

"Axel stop it! That tickles!" Roxas tried to say in between his uncontrollable giggling "What does Roxy? I don't know what you're talking about!" Axel continued to nuzzle and lick Roxas' neck, fully aware that he was extremely ticklish all over, (yes all over). "Hmm.." Axel sighed with a satisfied smile making its way onto his face. He moved round to Roxas' cheek and kissed it lovingly, "Roxas, turn round?" he asked. "Never! You will probably kill me if I do!" "Again, Rox, you have deeply hurt me" He sniffed overdramatically as always, making Roxas eventually turn round awkwardly on the small passenger seat. Axel lifted the blonde's legs up so that he was being straddled, making them now both at the same height level. "You know, Rox, we're basically all alone.." He rested his forehead against Roxas', staring into his eyes. "Yeah, I'm aware of that." "Well...I guess you won't mind me doing this then?" Axel ran a finger leisurely down the blondes jaw line and tenderly cupped his chin, pulling him even closer to kiss him gently. Roxas sighed contentedly, melting into Axel's warm touch.

Roxas should have been used to kissing Axel by now, hell, they did it pretty much all the time but he still got flustered every time as if each time was their first kiss. He deepened the kiss slightly, making Axel moan gently as he wrapped an arm around Roxas slowly, pulling their bodies into contact, the other hand slowly trailing a path up his thigh.

Axel licked Roxas' lip gently, asking for entrance, Roxas complied as always and smiled through their kiss at the feeling of Axel's tongue against his. Axel couldn't help himself, proven by the wandering hand now finding it's way up Roxas' shirt. Roxas shivered at Axel's warm hand touching his back, he gripped Axel's hair slightly, slipping his tongue into his mouth again as Axel let out a gasp.

Axel was like a kid in a candy store, taking every chance he got to make his little blonde cry out in pleasure and whisper his name breathlessly. He couldn't help himself when it came to this sort of thing, he loved the kid so damn much, he couldn't find any other way to show it than this. All of a sudden Roxas pulled away, leaving a confused, puppy-dog-eyed Axel panting beneath him. Roxas moved out of his position to close the curtains on the surrounding windows "Advantage of it being a campervan" he remarked as he reclaimed his Axel by straddling him again, seeing the look of glee re-appear on his face.

"Aw, I love you Roxy, so much" Axel said, seriously, gently stroking Roxas' cheek lovingly. "I love you too Axel, more in fact." He smiled at his boyfriend's caring gesture. "Oh I don't think that is fact Roxas, I think you are just making up your own information now." He kissed Roxas' nose sharply, "Because I-" he kissed his nose again "Love-" his left cheek, "You-" his right cheek, "More." With this Axel returned to Roxas' lips, stronger and more passionately than beforehand. He slid his hands up Roxas' front, beginning to unfasten a few buttons of his shirt, he figured he could seeing as the curtains had been shut now.

One button wouldn't undo properly, frustrating Axel, "Fucksake why wont you open you goddamn shirt from hell?!" Roxas chuckled, amused at Axel's impatience and decided to undo the buttons himself teasing him slightly by lingering his fingers over his chest as he undid the buttons, only making Axel even more eager than before. He eyed up Roxas' torso, licking his lips slightly before leaning over to nip and suck at his collarbone gently, earning a muffled moan from his blonde as he ran his tongue slowly along the curve, advancing down his chest. Nothing in the world would stop this right now, it was all so perfect. Minus the setting. "A-Axel, ngh, stop, we can't" he breathed in sharply as Axel paused his journey downwards to bite down on his neck, "W-we, ah, can't do anything, not with Zexion and Demyx in the back, they will clearly know what's happening." Axel smirked and looked up at Roxas, "Aw, but thats what hands are for Roxas." A blush began to appear over the blonde's face as Axel set to work on his jeans, however it was soon cured by a deep kiss from Axel as he forgot his embarrassment…

A/N: YAY FOR SMUT 3 haha we hadn't ever written anything like this before so...yeah...we tried, if it isn't any good then we can accept tips (haha I sound so weird xD) Reviews always welcom people!! )


	3. Campout

Summary: Sora likes muffins, Axel can't stand to lose, and Sephiroth breeds perfect children...yes. Rated M for sexual themes and naughty language oh my! AkuRoku Main, RikuSora, Zemyx etc etc you get the gist

WARNING: manfun, dont read if you dont like YAOI xD

Disclaimer: STILL DONT OWN!!

Chapter 3 Campout

Meanwhile, out in the open, Riku and Sora were still beside their now dying down fire. Sora had fallen asleep against Riku a while ago, but Riku couldn't find it in his heart to wake him so he just sat and comforted the sleeping brunette. When he realised the fire was spluttering out he decided to pick up a few twigs from beside him and place them in the fire, leaning over carefully so that Sora wouldn't be disturbed. He almost got the twigs in without burning himself until, "Oh my god Riku! Harder!" Riku jumped and fell over, catching his hand in the fire. "SHIT. OW." Riku grasped his hand, trying to hide it from the weary eyed brunette who was now crawling over to him sleepily "What happened Riku?" he looked up at the older teen, baffled and noticed a small tear roll down his face before reaching up to wipe it away. "Tell me Riku! What happened? You never cry." "It's nothing." Sora took Riku's hand in his own and examined it, a painful look spreading across his face. "Eep! Riku! This looks sore!" Tears welled up in Sora's own eyes at this point, and it made Riku feel funny inside to know that someone actually cared about him that much. In fact, someone who he loved, loved him back. Riku couldn't help but kiss Sora at this point, forgetting the pain of his burn, he wanted to, no, NEEDED to show Sora just how he felt right at that moment. They both got carried away, Riku pinned Sora down in the grass and straddled him, deepening the kiss as much as he could. Sora let out a muffled whimper, closing his eyes. He had never been kissed by Riku like this before and he wasn't about to complain. Riku's hand found its way under Sora's t-shirt, caressing his lean torso. Sora let out another small cry and when Riku stopped he almost died inside. "Sora...I meant what I said earlier, you know, about loving you." He looked down at his lover beneath him, so perfect and cute. Sora's eyes were heavy lidded and he replied, "I know Riku, and I meant it too..."

Sora stretched his arms above him, wrapping them around Riku's neck. "I wish I could show you that Sora." Riku almost looked sad, it made Sora's heart drop. "H-how?" was the stuttered reply, Riku face palmed himself mentally, but he then realised that maybe Sora just wanted to make sure he wasn't the only one having the thoughts. "Well, we have been together for 2 years next week Sora...and I thought we could maybe...um...celebrate it...only if you're ready though! I don't want to scare you or anything..." Riku felt so exposed right now, he was even blushing.

"Y-yeah...I think that would.. be nice..." Sora was blushing too now at the honesty of his boyfriend, not to mention the positioning of both of them right now. Riku leaned continued to caress Sora's body underneath his t-shirt when, to his surprise, Sora clumsily slipped it over his head himself, grinning up at him, Riku was dumbstruck. He was now straddling a vulnerable, adorable, shirtless brunette, and nothing was around to ruin the moment. Riku was just completely dazed as he looked down, examining the perfect body beneath him, Sora was just grinning up at him still, loving the attention.

Sora then tugged at Riku's shirt and cutely asked him to take it off, which Riku agreed to and pulled it over his head, ruffling his silver hair slightly. He was going to take complete advantage of this opportunity no matter what. With that he forcefully ground himself down into Sora, making the brunette choke out a moan. "R-Riku!" Yes, Riku enjoyed that noise. He kept going, grinding faster and more pressurised each time, and each time he could hear little gasps and moans escaping Sora's throat. He licked a trail from there right down to his trouser line, Sora's fingers massaging Riku's hair. Riku looked up at Sora, a big smirk present on his face and with no hesitation he began to undo Sora's trousers. "Riku..." was all that was heard before the trousers were soon slipped off.

Riku crawled on top of Sora to place a gentle kiss on his lips and whispered "I love you So" He never got a reply though, he was pulled down into a deep, burning kiss by Sora, Riku was surprised. Since when did Sora make such a bold move? Riku could have sworn that Sora had always pretended to not know anything about "the birds and the bees" all those times before. He pulled away reluctantly and made his way back down Sora's body, sliding off his boxers gradually earning yet another audible moan from the brunette, Riku could clearly see that Sora was excited, as the boxers were removed and his throbbing member was exposed to the cool night air. Sora was trembling under Riku's hands as he ran them slowly down his body, already coaxing a small pearl of fluid to the tip of his cock. Riku teasingly ran a finger up his length earning a throaty gasp from the boy beneath him, 'Ri-Riku…' Sora moaned his name, his hand finding its way up into his soft silver hair and pulling needily. Riku obeyed his moans and encircled Sora, squeezing gently, Sora groaned and arched upwards into his touch, wordlessly begging him to continue. Riku set into a steady rhythm, pumping the boy below him gradually closer to his release. Sora whined and pushed himself into Riku's hand, writhing and grasping at his hair. Riku suddenly removed his hand, causing Sora to cry out in distress , 'Wha-..!' He gasped as Riku bent down and tenderly suckled the top of his member, his hand finding his way further down to gently massage Sora's balls. He moved his other hand upwards to hold his cock as he slowly licked down to the base and teasingly moved back up again ever so slowly, 'RIKU!' Riku laughed quietly to himself, and figuring he had teased the poor boy enough, leaned forward and took all of him into his mouth, his soft chuckles vibrating around Sora, driving him crazy. Riku's hair fell all around Sora, tickling his thighs as Riku moved his head up and down, tongue curling round him as Sora's desperate cries penetrated his ears. He loved the way Sora was so free when he touched him, not holding back a single choked moan, not trying to coolly hold his composure, not caring how he looked, just lost in the pleasure Riku was causing, completely surrendering into his hands.

Riku moved back to his tip and lazily circled the tip with his tongue, enjoying the fresh cries and tugs of hair it drew from his lover, he gently dipped into Sora's slit, tasting him on his lips as he softly kneaded his balls simultaneously. Sora let out a strangled groan, and loosing control thrusted further into Riku's mouth, Riku momentarily froze in shock, then quickly held down Sora's hips, giving him a quick nip on his hip, 'Sora, I know you're not used to this, but that makes it hard for me.' 'Ahh sorry Ri-' He was cut off as Riku once again enveloped him, reducing him incapable of speech as the sensation ripped its way through his body. He shivered under Riku's ministrations, as he began suck harder and take as much in as he could, bringing Sora tantalizingly close to the edge. Finally, as Riku plunged downwards, Sora let out a harsh yell as he exploded inside Riku's mouth and his hand tightened round his handful of Riku's hair. He panted raggedly as he felt himself empty into Riku, who happily lapped it all up. When he was done Sora hurriedly dragged him towards him, needing to feel his lips again his, not caring about the taste. He pressed his lips hungrily against Riku's, eventually pulling back to gasp ' I love you Ri'.

"What is it?" Demyx looked over to Zexion from his settlement on his folded arms behind him. "Um...well...I don't really know what to say" Demyx chuckled, "Silly, don't say you want to say something, and then say there's nothing to say!" Zexion looked baffled, "Demyx, you make no sense sometimes."

He mirrored Demyx's laying position, his hands behind his head. "Zexion?" Demyx sounded quite serious all of a sudden and propped himself up on his elbows to face Zexion. "I know you forgot what you were going to say...but, there's something I wanna say too..." Zexion looked over at the sandy blonde haired boy, no humour apparent on his features "Yes..?" he replied. Demyx's words burst out in a stream, "Well, I'm sorry if it...comes as a shock or anything, an' I don't expect you to take it lightly but, I've been thinking you know? About...stuff an' situations an' I wanted to tell you now that..." An awkward silence followed his words, Zexion barely daring to breathe, but finally he had to break the quiet. "That?"

Demyx cleared his throat, "That I really...like you Zex...I have for ages, just seeing you makes my chest jump an' i can't stop it, an' I wanted you to know i guess, seeing as you're pretty awesomely accepting an' all that stuff you know? Well that's that done, I guess you can go back to your maths problems." Demyx rolled over onto his side quickly, to hide his growing blush.

Zexion sat completely still, frozen to the spot by Demyx's confession. Demyx was so friendly to everyone and treated them all equally it was impossible for anyone to tell who it was he really liked. For him to discover it was him of all people was stunning and he took a few moments to recover. He edged closer to Demyx and laid a hand tentatively on his shoulder, 'Dem..?' Demyx hesitantly turned around, now blushing furiously as he tried to meet Zexion's eyes. 'Do...do you really mean all of that?' asked Zexion hopefully, turning Demyx's face upwards to force him to make eye contact. Demyx flushed even brighter red, 'Um yeah Zex...I really do...I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable or anything, you can forget I ever said it if-' Demyx was cut off as Zexion leaned forward and planted small kiss on his lips, answering Demyx's embarrassed ramblings. 'No Dem,' Zexion pulled back to smile happily at him. 'I don't mind one little bit.' Demyx stared at him transfixed by his rare smile, and slowly moved closer to Zexion, who took his face in his hands and kissed him more deeply this time, soon followed with both boys wrapping their arms tightly around each other, Demyx running his hand through Zexion's hair. Zexion sucked timidly at Demyx's bottom lip, who immediately opened up to allow him access, and stroked down through his hair to his cheek as their tongues intertwined, Zexion sighing happily into the kiss. After a few minutes Zexion came up for air with a pink tinge on his cheeks and placed a small kiss on Demyx's nose. 'So I guess that makes you mine?' Zexion said happily. Demyx nipped at his lip cutely, "Well it may cost you, I'll make a deal with Hex." he said with a grin.

A/N: So yeah my friend gets to write all the smutty mansmex and i get the fluff. hmm duno whether that is a fun deal or not xD


	4. Wake Up Call

Summary: Sora likes muffins, Axel can't stand to lose, and Sephiroth breeds perfect children...yes. Rated M for sexual themes and naughty language oh my! AkuRoku Main, RikuSora, Zemyx etc etc you get the gist :)

Disclaimer: Still not mine unfortunately, otherwise the games would be a little less disney xD

Chapter 4 Wake up call

"So, what was that we just did?" Sora asked as he and Riku walked back to the van, holding hands. Riku shook his head and chortled to himself "I sucked you off Sora." He even seemed quite shocked to hear himself say what had just happened. "Oh! Right. Well Riku thank you for that." Riku continued shaking his head, he never replied, he figured he would just humour the kid. When they eventually reached the van Riku opened the front door to check why the curtains had been shut, with this he found a sleeping Roxas leaning against a snoring Axel, he decided not to disturb them closing the door as quietly as he could. "C'mon So, it's the back for us" He grabbed Sora's hand once again and walked round to the back of the van, sliding open the door. They were both shocked at the sight, Demyx and Zexion both looked at Sora and Riku, caught like deer in headlights. "Um...heh...hi." Demyx ran a hand through his mohawked hair.

"Oh my god! Yay! Riku! They're in love just like us! Demyx have you sucked him off ye-" Riku saw it as his usual duty at that point to cover Sora's mouth and prevent any unwanted words slipping out from it. "What he means is are you two an item now?" Demyx grinned brightly and replied. "Yup! Boy love in the van! Wanna join us?" Sora climbed in without answering and sat on the cushioned corner that he and Riku had made years ago out of boredom. "Demyx, hate to rain on your parade but you better keep it down, lovebirds sleeping in the front and all that." Demyx looked back at the partition "Oh...sorry."

"On that note, Sora we better get some sleep, I'm pretty tired anyway and I'm sure you are too." Sora, taking the hint for once nodded and laid down beside Riku, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his chest. "Night guys." Riku whispered and he too wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller boy, closing his eyes to bring back memories of the hours before.

Roxas awoke to the sound of birds outside, his sapphire eyes hazy and half-lidded. He let out a little yawn and sat up a little, happy that he was with Axel. He ran a hand through his hair tiredly and grimaced, "EW!" he looked at his hand to realise that his hair had been drooled on by none other than the slumbering redhead beside him. Axel began to open his eyes and grunted in a tired manner, "Whazzat?" He looked at the blonde beside him and noticed the frown on his face. "You drooled on me Ax, you are so disgusting." Axel rubbed his eyes dozily and focused more "Buh? I what?" Roxas glared at him "YOU DROOLED ON MY HAIR!" Axel chuckled at this and tried to help him by giving him a noogie, not the best thing to do to a pissed off blonde who had just woken up but hey, Axel wasn't normally the one who thought logically. "Ah! get off me! Nuuu, ow! Ax, you're hurting me!" Axel came to a stand by with his actions and smiled, face-to-face with Roxas, "All gone though." He planted a small kiss on the blondes nose before stretching his arms, accidentally hitting the partition. 'Oh this things still up…Hmmm…WAKEY WAKEY GUYS' he yelled as he pulled it down, jolting the rest of them awake. 'OH MY GAWD ITS BATMAN!' Sora screamed in panic as he woke up, almost suffocating Riku as he grabbed onto his neck. 'Gack So, it's just Axel, calm down!' Riku gasped through the stranglehold trying to calm down the half asleep brunette. Eventually Sora untangled himself, blushing at his reaction as everyone laughed. Axel stared towards the corner of the van where Demyx and Zexion where still curled around each other, 'Hey did I miss something guys? Since when were you together?' 'Since Demyx confessed' said Zexion grinning over at him as he sat up, gently shaking Demyx further into consciousness. 'Oh my god Zexion is smiling willingly!' Roxas exclaimed amazed, 'I guess you're not a bad influence on ASOLUTELY everyone Dem.' 'Hey don't pick on a guy when he's still half asleep' said Demyx finally sitting up with a groan. 'Hmm I guess we can call a service now, it shouldn't be too early' said Riku rooting around for his phone, but his searching was soon cut short by a loud whacking on the back of the camper van. 'HEY GUYS, I brought help cause I thought any longer out here and Sora would manage to get eaten by wolves or something.' Hex yelled in as she opened the door to screams from the others, blinded from the sun, 'Ack close it Hex!', 'Pshhh so that's the thanks I get for being your gallant knight Dem?' Demyx grinned at her, 'I have someone else to do that job now.' he said casually slinging an arm around Zexion, enjoying the flabbergasted look on her face. 'Um...wow so you finally did it, about damned time. Anyway come on guys they're gonna tow this bitch back to Riku's house and we gotta go in the cars.' Riku was silent for a moment, and after a slight shake from Sora he looked up again, 'Hey, since we didn't get to go to the gig you guys all wanna come over to my house? We can have a barbeque by the pool or something, and we can steal my bro's PS two for Singstar and have a mini gig in the garden.' Sora beamed at invite, bouncing up and down excitedly, 'Oooh that sounds great Ri, but doesn't Kadaj hate people taking his games?' 'He hates everything,' said Riku dryly 'but I'm sure we can manage to persuade him, after all I still have those photos of him spying on Cloud next door. I swear he's planning to kidnap him one day.' 'Umm.. Guys you are discussing my dad here, please I want to live with an unscarred mind,' said Roxas in disgust 'so we all gonna go home and fetch things and come to yours yeah?' 'Yep sounds good' said Riku, 'It'll give me some time to set up too.' 'Okay me and Demyx'll head off to the flat then, Rox you wanna come with us? asked Axel hopefully 'I got a spare costume you can use.'

'Hmmm, wont that piss off Vincent? I know how he feels about guests.'

'Ah the grumpy vampire can deal with it for half an hour come on..' Axel whined cutely.

'Fine fine, I give up'. Roxas said, shaking his head, 'Il meet you all there then, Zex you alright for getting a lift there or shall we pick you up?' Zexion snorted, 'No id rather walk than endure Axels driving, I value my life.'

'Okay sorted then, Hex you can invite the girls over too if you want' said Riku climbing into one of the service cars, 'Will do!' She replied waddling off back to her car, 'See you at 8ish okay?!' Riku yelled as he drove off with Sora, waving to the others.

A/N: Ooh a party eh? I wana go! D: oh my tongue is bleeding ( I ate a meringue xD


	5. Dance Dance

Summary: Sora likes muffins, Axel can't stand to lose, and Sephiroth breeds perfect children...yes. Rated M for sexual themes and naughty language oh my! AkuRoku Main, RikuSora, Zemyx etc etc you get the gist :)

Disclaimer: Do not own! I fail.

"SORA. for the LOVE of GOD sit down. PLEASE." Riku said through gritted teeth, clenching the boy's shoulders to try and restrain him from knocking over any more glasses. Sora wiggled about under his pressure, "But Riku! I'm so excitedddd! I wanna help youu." Riku leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Sora's lips. "I know that, but you're destroying everything, you tard." He ruffled the brunettes hair and chuckled at him playfully. "Now, sit." He walked away to leave an obedient Sora behind and began to set up the T.V outside.

Once everything had been set up, Riku and Sora were sitting out at the pool side in their swim gear. Kadaj came outside to see what was going on "Hey big bro! what's up?" He placed his hand on Riku's shoulder, making him frown slightly. "Nothing to do with you kay?

Kadaj gave up and walked over to the mini bar to grab a can of lemonade before returning indoors again, sulking. "Riku, Kadaj doesn't seem as bad as you make him out to be you know." exclaimed Sora, Riku just leaned back in the deckchair coolly, "Hmm."

A couple more hours passed by in which Sora had fallen in the pool, four times, and Riku had been sunbathing pretending not to notice what was happening around him. Sephiroth came outside this time and ruffled his son's hair "Riku. Friends." and with that he went back indoors, his hair swishing behind him. Riku groaned as he got up to advance through his house and welcome the guests, rubbing his eyes lazily. When he opened the door everyone was there, "Hey guys, come in, everything's set up out back." he walked ahead of them dozily, still recovering from his three hours of sun.

When everyone got outside Axel properly greeted Riku with a nice old manly punch to the shoulder and grinned. Riku screamed out in pain "OW. SHIT. That hurt Axel." he rubbed his shoulder soothingly and whimpered at the pain of his sunburn, Sora running up to snatch him away from Axel defensively, 'Hey leave him alone he's already been burnt once!' 'He has?' Axel asked surprised, 'Yeah when we were taking a walk, he burnt his hand in the fire while I was dreaming, but he soon forgot about it when he started suc-' Riku hurriedly grabbed Sora dragging him over to pool, 'Um yeah guys just make yourself at home while I drown Sora!'

Axel chuckled to himself nudging Roxas in the ribs, 'Hey looks like I'm not the only one that got me some on the campout.' He winked cheekily in the direction of Riku and Sora, Sora receiving a whispered lecture at the other end of the pool. 'Never thought Sora had it in him. Come on, what we waiting for? This is a pool party right?' he said, an uncharacteristic smirk on his face as he pulled off Axel's top and whisked down his shorts, leaving Axel in only the small Speedos he'd been forced to wear, as Roxas shockingly hadn't appreciated being offered them as Axels 'spare' costume, and had taken his normal shorts. Axel squeaked, blushing slightly as Sora guffawed loudly from across the pool at his attire, quickly jumping into the pool, making sure to soak Roxas as much as humanely possible for embarrassing him. Demyx suddenly appeared from the house lugging a huge rucksack behind him, containing all the booze Axel had demanded be present. 'Shit Axel how many crates did you shove in here man?' He quickly threw the booze down beside the pool, pausing to throw a horrified look at Axel's Speedos before heading back into the house. He wandered into the kitchen area to get some ice cream from the freezer, noticing a bored looking Kadaj sitting at the counter reading a magazine. "Hey dude, what's up?" Demyx beamed over at him from the freezer. Kadaj looked up, stunned that he had actually been acknowledged. "Hey! oh nothing much really...reading this year old magazine i found. I'm not allowed to join in the fun, Riku made it clear earlier" he rested his cheek on his palm again, resuming his mindless magazine reading. "Aw, dude, you should totally join us! If Riku complains then who cares? Your garden too heh. PLUS we get to use your beloved Singstar, and for that you deserve some fun." Demyx almost pushed the boy off of his stool before insisting more that he joined them. Kadaj nodded his head eventually and cautiously followed outside, hoping he wouldn't get stabbed by his brother. "Now!" Demyx shouted, "Who wants to be ass whipped at Singstar?! Cause I'm pretty damn bitchin' on this thing" He pointed to the T.V screen before placing his hands on his hips, a smug look crossing his face. Kadaj shrugged seeing as no one else offered and stood beside Demyx, microphone in hand. "What song will we sing...hmm.." Demyx flicked through the songs and found his favourite "Dance, Dance! yes! i call this!" he quickly hit the X button and got ready to sing his little heart out.

"Why don't you show me, the little bit of spine, you've been saving for his mattress?" Demyx was singing loudly down the blue rimmed microphone, before an audibly whispered "love..." was heard from Kadaj, making them both giggle. Demyx quickly switched to serious mode and sang the chorus in falsetto "Dance dance!" he was swaying his hips mockingly, knowing Zexion would probably be melting right now. At the end of the song both boys put down their microphones and high-fived each other, they had done a pretty good job, only 50 points apart. Everyone whooped and clapped jokingly, including none other than a cheesily grinning Sephiroth in the doorway, newspaper under his arm. "Well what do you know? I have bred a very talented young man." Riku and Kadaj both cringed at how lame their dad was, being a lawyer and all he was pretty high class in his ways of speaking. "Well children. I am going out for the night, don't break my house, or i WILL sue you all. I have the power to do that." He gave an ice cold glare at Sora in particularly, making the brunette whimper slightly in fear, "And, don't overdo the drinking! i don't want my pool filled with vomit. Have fun now."

With that he turned on his heel and fled out of sight. "YAY! HOUSE PARTY!" Axel shouted, opening his bottle of Absynthe, "Ugh. Axel it was basically a house party anyway." Riku rolled his eyes, "Garden party ACTUALLY." He was quickly corrected by a clinging-to-Demyx Zexion.

Roxas and Sora were currently fighting each other in the pool playfully, although they stopped when Sora thought it was okay to breathe in when Roxas pushed him under the surface. Riku could tell this would be a long and stressful party. "Who's up next?! hmm?! anyone wanna challenge the AXEL to Singstar? NO?! GET UP YOU GIRLS! CHALLENGE ME!" Axel stood on a deckchair, testosterone obviously taking its toll on the teen. "Hey, I take offence to that, I'm a girl and hell knows I'm less of a wimp than half the guys here" Hex shouted out insulted as she chewed her straw. "ACK FINE. anyone want to sing though? in all seriousness?" Axel stumbled off of the deck chair, walking over to the playstation to find a half decent song to sing. He settled at "Personal Jesus" by Marilyn Manson. "Dude, I'll give that a go!" Riku claimed as he emerged from the pool after rescuing Sora.

"Hahahaha!" Axel cackled "Riku. i highly doubt YOU can sing. You have the voice range of a pea boiling in soup." Riku frowned and ignored the pathetic comparison that had been made. He picked up the microphone. "Oh ho ho fine let's go." Axel started the song. Everyone stared in awe when Riku began to sing, he was actually pretty damn good. Axel wasn't too bad either, but he couldn't really sing the same as a goth rocker could, he was more...Marvin Gaye like. Everybody else just continued with their chatting and frolicking (LOL) while the other two boys battled each other at the game. When the song had finished Riku had a smug look on his face as he put the microphone down and walked off leaving behind a dumbstruck Axel. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Axel dropped to the floor and curled up. Roxas ran over to comfort him, something he was far too used to doing by now. Riku sat down casually on a deck chair and picked up a glass, sipping the contents calmly. "OH MY GODDDD RIKUUUU!!" Sora gleefully stumbled over to the silver haired boy and straddled his lap, moving face to face with him. "You are soooo good at singing! It's weird, 'cuz you seem so boring and dumb and just look good, but you ACTUALLY deep down, are cool, aw cool yay you're my boyfriend! Wow, you have silver hairrr and-" Riku cut Sora off as he started to pull at his hair, "Sora, what the hell are you on? Kadaj did you spike his lemonade?!" Kadaj held his hands up submissively and grinned. Sora giggled and hiccupped, letting Riku smell the alcohol on his breath "Don't be silly Ri, I drank some of Axel's green stuff from that bottle over there...oh! and that other stuff called Jack!" he hiccupped again and laughed at himself, Riku rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Sora just go, you're bad. Go and sit down and think about what you have done." He gently shoved the brunette off his lap and pushed him to another chair but Sora just pulled Riku on top of him, making Riku's eyes widen in shock "Sora what the hell? Are you TRYING to kill me now? Just calm down." Before he knew it, Sora was attacking his mouth sloppily. Demyx pointed and jumped in his seat, also slightly giddy (from lemonade guys, he's the designated driver for Zexion. nods) and began to laugh, "Lol! Riku got owned by Sora! LOL at him! lolage, lolgasm lol-" Zexion glared at Demyx, "Dem, if you say lol one more time, I swear I will lol your sorry ass back home." Demyx leaned down to Zexions ear, whispering "Lol." This earned a nice old dead arm. Not nice.

An hour or so passed by in which Riku finally calmed Sora down, but he never sobered up. In fact, almost everyone except for Demyx had been drinking so far. Axel drankhalf a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a couple of shots of Absynthe, which was pretty impressive for someone so freakishly skinny. It amused Riku and Axel to see their boyfriends drunk actually, neither of them were sane in the first place, let alone with their newly adapted ADD brains. Axel was just shaking his head at the blonde draped over him, "I SWEAR. That lady really DID chase me away with a fucking mop. A MOP I TELL YOU! And the thing is, she wasn't even a lady and it wasn't a mop, it was a caravan but we don't need to get ONTO that story. Oooh shiny" Roxas grabbed the bottle cap from Axel's hand that he had been fiddling about with. Axel saddened, he was enjoying that "Roxasssss you stole George from me! He is my new pet." Roxas gasped "What?! You mean, we have a pet called George? yay!" He prodded the bottlecap, Axel wondered how long he could humor Roxas for, "Yup. sure do. And hey stop prodding him, you will give him bruises Rox." Roxas gasped again and clenched a hand over his mouth "OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry George. Here." He kissed the bottle cap, frowning a little when Axel laughed at him with a mouthful of beer. "Guys, will any of you ever leave? I still have to clean up, plus I don't want you guys having to see Sora when he gets out of the bathroom, seriously if he throws up anymore I may have to call for help." He massaged his temples. "So, in the nicest way possible, please piss off now?" The others stood up, accepting Riku's request and proceeded through the house to leave. "Dude, great party. And the singing? I WILL AVENGE!" Axel pointed at Riku before slapping his burnt shoulder again, running away laughing manically. Riku hissed and grasped his shoulder, cursing under his breath. "Yeah bye to you too." When everyone was out of sight and Kadaj had helped tidy everything away, Riku went upstairs to check on Sora...who wasn't there. Shit. Where was he? Riku walked down the hallway to his bedroom to find a lump in his bed the shape of Sora. He walked over smiling gently at how stupid his boyfriend was. "So? Wake up, I need to sleep in there, you have the guest room." Sora mumbled something incoherently and shoved Riku's arm away. Riku shook more violently "Sora. Wake. Up." "Blehh Riku you are rubbish go and sleep on the couch I don't want banana fritters now, Im hungry, let me sleep." Riku's mind bled (so to speak anyway.) "SORA. WAKE THE FUCK UP." he yanked the covers from his bed, making the brunette sit up sharply "Whazzat? huh?" He looked up to see a pretty miffed Riku. "Ohhhh Riku, hey, are you hungry? I really want banana fritters don't you?" "No Sora, I want my bed." Sora shifted over and patted the mattress beside him. "Come in then duh. It's a double bed Riku, not like you can't fit in it." Riku sighed and gave in, crawling into bed beside Sora. "Riku you can't sleep in your clothes silly." Sora climbed onto Riku and took off his tank top, making Riku blush just a little. (yes just a little, Riku is way too cool for blushing obviously.) "S-Sora, we should get some sleep now." He said before rolling Sora beside him gently and putting an arm around him. "Okay Ri. I love you." He snuggled into Rikus chest, falling asleep almost instantly. Riku stroked his hair and smiled "Love you too."

A/N: eep! half of this was written, but i was too busy drawing Axel to write xD so here ya go! review and etc, inspiration yeahhhhhhh -thumbs up- Also creds to my friend too, seeing as she helps sometimes , she writes the porn alot. I get the boring part -sniffle- oh well, I added a lil fluff at the end, I mean Riku was mean xD

lovelove xx


	6. Domination

Im having a lazy day, so the summary isnt here, xD sorry guys,

Disclaimer: i dont own sadly enough, but i do however have some pepsi! 8D

"Roxas, no, you can't do that boy!" Axel grabbed the blonde from the brick wall he had found his way ontop of, Roxas pouted "Aw Ax, why not? I'm fine! see! no cuts or bruises" He lifted off his top to show his body to the redhead, Axel blinked hard to focus " Yes Roxy. Okay. We are only a few steps away from the apartment, just calm down." Roxas snickered and prodded Axel in the nose, making axel wiggle it slightly "Right! that's it!" Axel grabbed a now topless Roxas and pulled him into a piggy-back, which just made Roxas burst into a fit of giggles, but hey it got the job done. When they finally reached the top of the stairs Axel placed the blonde down and stretched, audibly cracking a few vertebrae. He got out his key and opened the door to the apartment which was free, Demyx had gone to Zexion's house for the night. He walked in and slumped onto the Sofa, Roxas joining him. "You know, Rox, you're quite the lightweight" claimed Axel as he switched on the tv to flick through channels,grinning. The blonde glared at him "Oh be quiet, you big meanie, I am not." He crossed his arms and pouted. "Im deeply insulted Roxy." Axel placed an arm around Roxas' shoulders and pulled him closer. "Axel, do you love me?" Roxas snuggled his head into the redheads chest, drawing invisible lines over his t-shirt. "No, Roxas, I hate you with a deep, burning passion." ,He rolled his eyes, "Of course I do, why ask?" He rubbed the blondes bare shoulder gently with his thumb. Roxas shrugged. "Just wanted to know, I guess." Axel smiled softly and rested his chin on Roxas' head contently. "Axel, you know, my head isn't a pillow. Why do you do that all the time?" Axel giggled "'Cuz, your hair is fuzzy and soft, nice little nest for my beautiful chin." Roxas frowned "Don't be so plain." "Roxas, you mean vain." "Yeah whatever." "Haha you amuse me midget." Axel shifted so he could place a kiss on Roxas' forehead, making the blonde smile. He moved into a sitting position and kissed Axel gently on the lips. "Im not a midget, you're just way too tall you big freak." Axel put on his dramatically hurt face. "Roxy, you are so very mean to me. Why do you hurt me so? Is it because im the dominant one? You want your kicks?" Roxas smacked the back of Axel's head sloppily, the alcohol still slightly taking effect of his actions. Roxas smacked the back of Axel's head sloppily, the alcohol still slightly taking effect of his actions. "Maybe i DO want my kicks Axel." Without warning Axel was pinned down on the sofa by none other that Roxas himself. "Whoahh, Roxas what the fuck?" He gasped as the blondes lips were harshly pressed onto his own, his shirt being slid up his body. "R-Roxas...what-" He moaned slightly when Roxas bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood. God was Axel scared of how turned on he got when Roxas hurt him. Then again, he WAS a pyro, that explained a lot. He grinned widely when Roxas slid his top fully off. He was being eyed hungrily by the blonde, "Axel, you're fucking hot." Axel chuckled "Wow, thanks. I do try hard. You know, lazing around and eating carbs adds to my torso" He patted his toned stomach proudly earning a small giggle from Roxas above him. Axel stretched his arms above him to wrap them around the blondes neck and smiled lovingly. "You know, Rox, you aint too bad yourself." He pulled Roxas closer to him, leaving a small gap between their faces, they both looked into each others eyes for a moment, smiling contentedly at each other.When Roxas couldn't stand to only feel the heat of Axel's breathing against his mouth anymore, he closed the gap and kissed Axel once again, this time more passionately. Axel moaned when he felt Roxas' tongue sliding against his own, it was almost hypnotizing what he boy did to him at times like these. Not that he didn't like it of course. Roxas slid his soft hands down Axel's toned stomach and rested his hands on his hips, gently biting at his bottom lip to try and earn another muffled moan from the redhead; he succeeded. He slowly slid down Axel's body, nipping and sucking at his skin every so often. He stopped at his hip, biting it gently, making the redhead gasp. Roxas licked the tattooed hipbone (he had a chakram on each one) he had hurt in apology and licked a trail up Axel's stomach. "R-Rox...oh god. Stop please. Stop being a fucking tease." He fisted the blondes hair, earning a giggle as Roxas came up to face level with Axel "You do it to me all the time, I wanted revenge" He licked Axels tattooed cheek and grinned. "You are fucking evil Rox, you know that?" he glared jokingly at Roxas, glare soon turning into a hiss as Roxas palmed his crotch. "F-fuck y-you." Axel stuttered out as he shuddered in pleasure. Roxas leaned down to Axel's ear and whispered to him "I want you Axel, what's wrong with that?" Axel sighed breathily, Roxas was such a goddamn tease when he was drunk! Roxas whispered again, "Wanna go to bed?" Axel gulped and nodded slowly, being pulled up and off of the sofa by Roxas. When they reached the bedroom Roxas pinned Axel onto the double bed in the corner and proceeded to unbuttoning Axel's jeans, Axel helped him slide them off by lifting his legs slightly before helping Roxas remove his own pair. When both of their boxers were removed Axel blushed slightly at the contact between them. Roxas harshly rolled his hips downwards towards Axel, making the redhead let out a breathy moan "Ngh! Roxas!" Roxas smiled evilly, he loved making Axel breathless like that. He proceeded to Axel's ear again, he preferred to whisper to Axel, it had more of an effect. "Do you want me too Ax?" Axel whimpered, sliding his hands up Roxas' back slowly, "Y-yes. I do Roxas. So f-fucking...badly." Axel's blush was beet red now as he heard Roxas opening a bottle of lube that he had found in the bedside drawer. "You sure, Ax?" Axel jumped when Roxas rubbed the cold substance onto his length. He was shocked, he thought that Roxas was going to be topping, before he could think anymore Roxas straddled him before lowering himself onto Axel's erection slowly, wincing slightly at the pressure. Axel watched Roxas' expression, keeping still so he didn't hurt the blonde, that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He reached up and ran his thumb along Roxas' cheek to wipe away a tear that hade found its way down his face from the pain, giving him a gentle reassuring smile. When Roxas was more comfortable he slowly began to move on top of Axel, earning a slight moan from the redhead. Axel still didn't move, he was too scared of hurting Roxas, "Um, Rox? It sound selfish...but can i top?" he bit his lip nervously, he didn't want to ruin the moment for Roxas. His nerves were calmed when Roxas smiled and nodded, letting Axel roll over so that he was now on top of the blonde. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Roxas' forehead and smiled "Thanks, Rox." Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck as he entered the blonde gently, slowly, carefully. He thrusted slowly to begin with, if he went any faster just now he would probably explode, just the look of Roxas writhing beneath him could be enough to set him over the edge as it was. He kept going at a steady pace, his breathing growing heavier and faster. "ngh...harder Ax..." Axel groaned at his lovers request and complied as he thrusted deeper into him, leaning down to bite onto Roxas' neck, making Roxas moan loudly at the closeness of their bare chests in contact. Axel's rythm sped up, his dick sliding deeper with each thrust. He kept going, breathing heavily and looking down at a moaning Roxas beneath him until he hit something that made Roxas' eyes roll back in pleasure, crying out loudly. The blonde dug his nails into Axel's shoulders, leaving small, red lines in their wake. "S'good?" Axel asked between his breaths, "F-fuck...yes." Roxas stuttered out, almost shouting. Axel grinned and continued to thrust as hard as he could, grasping Roxas' hips for extra leverage, Roxas' head flew back out of pleasure, his moans sending shivers down Axel's spine, earning a deep, husky moan from the redhead. "Roxas..fuck." Axel hissed through his teeth, trying to control himself. He just needed to hold on for a little while. "Ngh, Axel!" Axel could tell Roxas wasn't going to last any more than a couple of seconds, with this thought he leaned down and bit onto Roxas' bottom lip as he delivered a final thrust, sending Roxas over the edge. He arched upwards off the bed, his moist skin sticking to Axel's, and let out a loud muffled cry into Axel's mouth, his nails most definetely drawing blood. That was gonna hurt later... Axel replied with his own grunt of pleasure, biting down onto Roxas' cheek sloppily as he came inside the blonde. He collapsed on top of Roxas, completely drained of energy. They both laid there together for a few moments, breathing out of time. Roxas let out a breathy giggle as he dozily wiped away a stray lock of hair that was stuck to Axel's forehead. The redhead smiled half-heartedly and kissed Roxas gently on the lips, too tired to hold it for long. Axel slowly slid out of Roxas and rolled to the side of him, Roxas curling up into Axel's gentle embrace. He rested his head on his chest, smiling, he had definetely sobered up by now. He really did love Axel, no matter how many times they slept together, he never got tired of it, Axel always made it seem meaningful and always made Roxas feel special, not Sora's level of special, he felt special in a loved way. Lost in his thoughts Roxas closed his eyes and laid beside his lover calmly. Axels arm tightened round Roxas protectively and he hummed contentedly into Roxas' golden hair,eyes closed shut. Roxas blinked his eyes open when he felt a small, cold drop land on his nose, looking up he realised that Axel was crying. "What's up Ax?" He wiped away the small tear trail from the redheads cheek gently. "Nothing Roxas. I just love you" He leaned down and kissed Roxas' nose, smiling. That's all Roxas needed to know.

A/N: OH MY GOD. i apologize. i have never written boylove hardcore before hangs head in shame i'm sorry if it wasn't very good D8 eep. I hope you all like it though TT YAY it's my birthday tomorrow 8D oh noes im guna be old waa!

reviews and shizz? 8D

lovelove xxx


	7. Worrying Encounters

Poor Zexion -huggle-. SORRY that this took so long is shot Blame my friend for constantly distracting me and inviting me to stay over. Yes excuses excuses i know. I'll go to my corner now. ; - ;

Summary: Sora likes muffins, Axel can't stand to lose, and Sephiroth breeds perfect children...yes. Rated M for sexual themes and naughty language oh my! AkuRoku Main, RikuSora, Zemyx etc etc you get the gist.  
Slight warning: Will contain yaoi, smut and lemony goodness in the future, as well as angsting/violence.

These characters aren't ours, we just like to whore them a little.

Worrying Encounters.

Demyx stumbled in through the front door, trying desperately to keep a good grip Zexion, who was happily staggering and mumbling to himself into Demyx's chest. 'Well this is going to make a great first impression on his parents,' Demyx thought gritting his teeth as he hauled him towards the sound of voices ' "Hello I brought your off-his-face son home, oh by the way I'm his new gay boyfriend Demyx, nice to meet you!"…I'm gonna get shot.'  
Zexion's parents hadn't been home earlier when he was over to get ready for the party, and he had already probably left them annoyed by the huge mess he and Zexion had made in the kitchen. Zexion was almost as bad as Sora when it came to cooking. Almost.

He inched nervously towards what appeared to be a living room, as the sounds of the TV were obvious from the hallway. 'WHAT! WHAT! IN THE BUTT?' Zexion suddenly burst out, scaring the hell out of Demyx who promptly dropped him on the floor. 'Shit…' Demyx scrabbled around trying to pick up Zexion again, however as he looked up he realized that his parents had come out of the living room and were staring at him. 'What are you doing in my house,' asked Zexion's dad dangerously, 'and why is my son lying on your crotch?' Demyx looked down, and sure enough, Zexion was now blissfully snoring away into his package.  
'Uhh…well…I-' He was cut off as Zexion's dad hoisted him to his feet by his shirt and pushed him against the stairs. 'I asked you a question you fag,' he spat out 'why is my son with such trash?' He emphasised the word 'trash' with a fresh slam into the stairs, winding Demyx who started to choke through the mans hold on his front. 'I-' Demyx coughed again, 'I-I was just helping him get back home alright…He was too out of it to drive himself..' The man snorted, 'This is no place for people who come home looking like he does, get yourself and him out of my sight. He can come back when he's in a fit state to be of some use.'  
He dropped Demyx in a heap on the floor and swept back into the TV room with Zexion's mother who had remained silent throughout the encounter, however before she left them alone she whispered to him, 'There's some clothes of his in the closet by the door...take care of him.'

'What the fuck…' Demyx muttered as he struggled to his feet, clutching his chest, trying desperately to get his breath back. He bent down to pick up Zexion from the floor, he was still passed out and he'd have to carry him back to the car. He made sure to snag some clothes on his way out as he had little to spare himself, and with one last apprehensive look towards the living room, he limped out the house with Zexion.

Outside he lay Zexion carefully on the backseat, trying to find a position that wouldn't send him flying if he hit a bump. He considered putting a belt on him but decided if he accidentally got decapitated somehow he wouldn't be doing too well on taking care of him like his mother has asked. 'Ah well, the flats only a little while away I'm sure he'll be fine.'  
He hopped into the drivers seat and set off for his and Axels apartment running a hand fitfully through his hair, 'God Axel's gonna kill me.'

After opening the backseat door on their arrival, Demyx was shocked to see a pair of glistening blue eyes staring back at him. 'Dem…' he said weakly, 'Ahh, hang on Zex I'll get you inside in a moment don't worry!' He slowly pulled Zexion out from the backseat, arm round his waist. As soon as Zexion's feet hit the ground he let out a gasp and collapsed. 'ZEXION! Shit what's wrong?' 'Eurgh...I think I've sprained my leg or something…' Demyx realised with a pang that he must have hurt himself when he dropped him. 'Ahh shit Zex that's probably my fault… I'm so sorry' Zexion winced, 'Ack it's alright can I just get inside, all these cars are making my head explode…Wait this isn't my house, why are we at your flat?' Demyx paused for a second reluctant to explain what had happened, 'Just hang on for a bit, I'll tell you when were inside, you need to lie down.'

Demyx guided Zexion towards his bed and gently helped him lie down, 'I'll be right back Zex, I'll try find some ice for your leg okay?' He placed a small kiss on his forehead, making Zexion smile through his bangs at him. 'Thanks…'  
Demyx wandered back through the flat towards the kitchen, 'Hmm I wonder if Axel and Roxas are still up…' He quickly nipped over to Axel's door and peered in. He smiled at the sight of them curled up together, 'Aww, they really do look good together… I hope that can be me and Zexion one day.'  
He quietly shut the door, deciding to leave them be, he didn't really need any help and he wanted to talk to Zexion privately about what had happened with his parents. He strode into the kitchen and after some rummaging finally found some ice. Putting it in a bag he rushed back to Zexion.  
Zexion looked a little pale underneath his hair, 'Dammit,' Demyx thought, 'his leg must really be hurting.' He sat down on the bed and carefully lifted Zexion's leg onto a pillow, laying the ice on top of it. 'Feel any better?' 'A little thanks, it should work in a few minutes.' Demyx gripped his hand and hid his face 'Sorry its my fault for dropping you…' Zexion squeezed back reassuringly, 'Hey I said don't worry about it, just tell me what's going on here, why do you like you've just seen Sora rip apart little fluffy animals or something?' he said laughing.

Demyx hesitated, not wanting to look Zexion in the eyes. 'Um, well Zex…I-I met your parents.'

'Oh.' Zexion ducked his head, hiding behind his fringe, unwilling to face Demyx, 'I…I take it that you met my dad specifically huh?'

'Yeah…look man I'm not the type to pry but after some things he said…what's going on at home for you? He crawled closer to Zexion, putting an arm around him and gave his shoulders a soft squeeze, 'Not to be all cheesy, but you know you can tell me anything. You're your own person, no matter what your parents are like, I'll always love you right?'

'Right…' Zexion still sounded unsure. He was embarrassed by the thought of someone knowing about his family, worried it would make people think less of him or, worst of all, compare him to his 'father' like his family so loved to do.

The gentle pressure on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up at Demyx, who was still watching him hopefully, secretly hoping he had caught his dad on a bad night or something. But no.

Zexion sighed and leaned into Demyx's chest, he could just about bring himself to tell Demyx but he knew if he looked into his eyes and saw the shock he would break down. The horrible reality of telling someone his problems only seemed to bring them into a harsher perspective, he could run away from them when he was only the only one involved, pretend when he was away from home that it just wasn't there, that it would go away eventually. But he felt he could trust Demyx. He wasn't like other people who'd just written him off as a reject.

'Well… I guess it started about three years ago. Just before I moved here I lived with my family, and everything was okay, we had our arguments and things but they were just the normal family fall outs y'know? Or at least I had thought. My…my real dad walked out on us one day. We lived in the middle of nowhere and with only one car my mum had to stay at home, she didn't want to work in case something happened at school with me or my brother-'

'Wait, whoa you have a brother?'

'Yeah…His name's Saix, we used to get on really well, he'd take me to the beach every weekend and help me with homework and things…he looked after me at school when I got picked on for my hair…' He drifted off for a second, feeling a pang as he remembered how kind his brother had been. He hadn't seen him since then.

'Zex?'

'Oh! Sorry yeah. My brother left soon after my dad did.'

Demyx frowned slightly, 'What happened to make him leave? Weren't you guys close?'

Zexion grimaced.

'Well you've already met the charming man that is Xemnas. My mum couldn't cope with suddenly having to support me and my brother on her own, she went looking for work but there just wasn't anything that would keep us all going, keep the house and on top of all that pay for school. We moved into the town our school was in and lived in a flat for a bit to save money, but mum still couldn't find a decent job, it was a small place so there wasn't a lot of opportunities. We struggled on for a while, Saix and me both got as many odd jobs as we possibly could to try help out. We both tried our hardest at school, trying to get scholarships so mum wouldn't have to worry as much about fees. She always put us first, paying for school or buying us little presents now and again was always her priority, she didn't care about how she was as long the two of us were happy. It was her thinking like that that led to the situation with Xemnas…'

Zexion stopped again closing his eyes, the bad memories threatening to overwhelm him, unwanting to continue to where they really started. Demyx wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, whispering in his ear, 'It's okay babe, keep going.' He kissed Zexion's neck softly, encouraging him to on with gentle nudge. Zexion relaxed a little into his hold, 'Alright…'

'Well after all mum went through for us she began to resent my dad, she hated him for leaving us on our own. She seemed to want to completely block him out from her memories, and she so started seeing Xemnas. She'd met him at the restaurant she'd been working at. She was serving him and eventually he got her to sit down and bought her dinner! He seemed like an amazing guy at first, he moved in with us not long after that, he helped mum with the housework, would pick us up from school, and would be more than happy to help financially even taking us out from time to time. But it didn't last.

Once he'd wormed his way into our life and we started to depend on him he started making all sorts of outrageous demands, using every opportunity he could to humiliate us. He went much nastier after that, he'd beat the crap out of me or Saix if we refused anything he wanted us to do. My mum was horrified but she couldn't do anything against Xemnas as he was paying for school by then and she wanted to keep us studying no matter what. She wanted us to have a good chance of getting out of there once and for all. But it went on and soon Xemnas would hit us without any reason if he was in a bad mood-'

He broke off as Demyx clutched him possessively to his chest , 'That fucking bastard…' he breathed furiously, 'I'll kill him next time I see him, I swear. How _dare_ he.' Zexion smiled slightly at his boyfriends anger, it felt nice to have someone defensive for his sake, even though he didn't like upsetting Demyx. 'Shush Dem, let me continue.' He wanted to get this over with already, he hated talking about his past.

'Yes, so he was hitting us on a regular basis. Mum finally tried to stand up to him and had a pretty good rage at him for hitting me one night, but that just made him even more mad. He…he dragged her upstairs. I know they were together and everything but it was still rape no matter how you look at it. H-he raped my mum!'

His voice shook violently and he squeezed his eyes shut, tears beginning to pour out, falling onto Demyx's hands. 'Zex-!' 'No Dem I need to finish!'

'He came downstairs after he-…after that just as my brother was getting home. I was crying and he came over to see what was wrong, Xemnas came in right after I was done. Saix was absolutely enraged, he charged at Xemnas hitting any part of him he could get his hands on. Xemnas was in shock for a bit but he finally got in a punch, it threw Saix across the room. He lay there completely still for a few seconds, then he got up and walked out. None of us have seen him since then. He just snapped, I don't feel any resentment for him, if I could get out of there I would but I'm too young still…'

Demyx was quiet for a second, absorbing everything he'd just been told, then…

'You can stay here.' Zexion spun around in shock, 'What?!' Demyx looked at him thoughtfully, 'I think your mother wanted me to keep you here, when I was leaving she told me where your clothes were and asked me to look after you. I intend to keep that promise.' he said pulling him into a crushing hug. Zexion was silent and for a moment Demyx thought he would refuse, then he threw his arms around his boyfriend, tears leaking down into the shoulder where his neck was buried. Demyx smiled burying his nose into Zexion's hair, holding him close. They stayed like that until Demyx pulled back stroking Zexion's tear stained face lovingly. He looked him in the eye 'I won't ever let anyone hurt you Zex. Ever."

'I know.'

A/N:

Demyx: Noo!! You were mean to zexy!

A: well sorryy!! needed SOME form of angst now didn't we?

Demyx: glare no! bitch.

Zexion: Hey shouldn't i be the one complaining?

Anyhoo! promises of happiness in the next chapter people! so no worries! Please review and rate and all that jazz! breaks into dance doobeedoo

IMMA SCATMAN! 8D


End file.
